NoCo For Breakfast
by CurlyQPride
Summary: Working at a breakfast joint is probably Noah's nightmare come true, but what happens when a certain someone shows up for a menu? Despite realtionships, busy jobs, and new lives already taking place, will he give him a chance? Is now T.
1. Denny's

**Note: Enjoy and please do tell me what you think. I love to hear your opinion. This story may last a bit if I get a good response!**

**Any critique, ideas, or just how much you love the story if allowed,.. Well, if you feel that way. ^^**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Noah 5:67 am**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Total Drama Island, was what, 3 years ago?I couldn't tell if my constant tossing and turning in my bed was a sign of insomnia or a sign that painful memories were once again haunting me. I shuttered, and tossed the covers over my head, shutting my eyelids tight.

_please just fall asleep, please.._

I gave up, and grabbed a book up from the floor. I've probably read "The Witches" more then 5 times now, but I was too lazy and too tired to find something else. Don't you hate it when your tired but know you are not one bit drowsy?

Flipping through the pages of already memorized words I gave up and got up from my bed. I knew this was going to be a long night.I scratched through my now warm and dark brown hair and gave myself a good arm stretch before getting up and venturing through my crappy little apartment ,

Yes,I Noah, lived in a very small apartment... probably wondering how this all happened, well for one, I'm 19, second, I couldn't stand living with my parents no longer. Simple as that. I really didn't want to explain the reason why I'm not in college, but think of this, if your parents were paying for 8 other kids to go to college do you think they would be at least a bit broke by the 5th?

With my high IQ I would expect it would be very easy for me, however truth is I gave up on those kind of silly dreams once I graduated, and I stayed in this life of pure negativity, living with my very old golden retriever that wasn't worse enough you could only imagine how I made money. I wasn't mixing fluids in laboratories, or working in high class businesses as I hoped, instead I was stuck bringing scrambled eggs and coffee to families and elders at a broke down Denny's, early in the morning.

There's times I try to convince myself this is only the beginning chapter of life on my own... Or possibly the beginning of ripping all the pages out.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Cody 9:00 am**

**________________________________________________________________________**

My eyes watered but I wasn't crying. I guess I was staring at the TV way to much.

"Cody, Honey? Maybe you should go get some fresh air?", My Mom said standing near the doorway from the kitchen wiping down a plate with a towel dry.

"No, not now Mom"

"You should go out and eat something. Remember the doctor said you need a little more meat on those bones sweetie."

"I'm skinny and ok with it...", I replied practically shunning her."Well..", she paused, "Alright then.", She turned around back into the kitchen probably where she was going to make me something to eat anyway.

I sighed. Was I spoiled? Well I didn't have a job for one, and I pretty much could do whatever I wanted...That was two..

I reached my hand out to the living room table and grabbed a plate of assorted fruit and crackers. I popped a grape in my mouth and toggled around the channels, wishing I could find something.

It wasn't long until my butt become numb from sitting on the sofa so long. _I guess I do need some fresh air, and plus I didn't have breakfast this morning._

I used a lot of my strength to pull myself off the couch. Once off the couch I balanced myself, and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom?", I called out, "Can I borrow some cash? I'm going to Denny's.",Once handed the cash, I grabbed a coat and headed out the door.

_Sigh**.**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Noah 9:24 am**

_________________________________________________________________________ _

_Somebody please shut up that crying baby._

I felt as if I wanted to cry myself. I tried hard to hold my posture (even though I was about to fall over any second from the lack of sleep) and carried a huge coffee pot over to a table of brace faced tween girls. _Oh great_.

"Do I even need to ask if any of you ladies need coffee?", I hope to god that didn't sound snarky, the last thing I needed was a warning to be fired. I needed this job, and I knew I couldn't let my attitude get in the way. I smiled to cover up any bitterness and caught the eyes of one of the frumpy giggling girls staring at me. _Here it goes._

"Um, like I was totally wondering if like, you were single or anything?", she paused and smiled wide exposing her red and blue braces. In response a bunch of the girls laughed and giggled, looking at each other as if this was the most exciting thing that has happened to them in months.

I stood there in my apron and holding the huge pot of coffee maintaining a unimpressed frown. I pretty much expected this. Slouching now, I huffed a bit as all the girls stared closely waiting for a response.

I suddenly heard a new customer walk in the door and crash into the wall, causing him to fall over. This got me by so much surprise I dropped the coffee as it splattered all over the ground. Everyone looked over, all gasped and many stared. I went to run over and help this guy, but slipped on the coffee in the process.

The tween girls gasped and acted concerned for my attention. I slowly grabbed a counter and pulled myself up, realizing all in the process my manager was watching me. _As things couldn't get any worse._

I ran over to the helpless guy, who for some strange reason has I bicycle helmet stuck over practically his whole face, excluding mouth, _must be a klutz_.

I managed to help the guy up, who looked around my age. I didn't even know how I could tell with that thing all up in his face, but I guess the thin body gave it away.

"Sir, are you alright?", I asked a bit out of breath.

He turned to me obviously not being able to see me one bit for the helmet was still stuck on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine dude, no worries.", he responded in a sweet innocent voice I couldn't help feel as if were familiar.

I paused and thought a moment, but gave up and realized it must be no one I know and helped him over to a seat behind the tween girls, "Well, I'll serve you in just a few moments.."

"Cool! Can I have a kids menu with some crayons while your at it?", he laughed a bit while trying to tug the helmet off.

_Figures… He's like one of those grown ups who still feels like a kid. Why doesn't that surprise me? Real cute. _I rolled my eyes.

I returned to the annoyances of girls and took out a notepad waiting for there order until a girl with frizzy pigtails and abnormally large pair of glasses spoke up.

She giggled and hid her face a bit behind a menu, "You never answered Penelope's question", she squeaked.

"The answer is no, I'm not single.", I stated monotonously.

The girls gasped a bit, and one of the girls asked disappointedly, "Who's the lucky girl?"

I felt a bit of anger rose from me when I mumbled out, "Lucky guy you mean…"

That really shocked them. They all looked at me wide eyes as if I just spoke of the devil. I felt like pouring coffee into one of there four-eyed faces.

"Oh…", was all Penelope responded.

"Just please tell me your order.", I asked angrily tapping my foot impatiently to the ground. _These girls better not effect my job._

It was then something shocking happened. The guy with the bicycle helmet rose turned in his seat and tried facing me in the direction of my voice.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Cody 9:37 am**

_______________________________________________________________________

_This stupid helmet! Why must it always get stuck on my face?_

I turned over my seat to the guy who helped me out earlier for a specific reason, the reason being I knew that voice. That voice came from somewhere. _Just somewhere, but where?_

I could feel his eyes staring back at me strangely so I smiled nervously.

________________________________________________________________________

**Noah 9:38 am**

________________________________________________________________________

_Is that… that.. Gap teeth?_

I knew this guy. I stared at him shocked. Why won't he take that stupid helmet off?

________________________________________________________________________

**Cody 9:38 am**

________________________________________________________________________

I finally got the helmet off and saw something I was not expecting at all. I literally felt my heart beat outside my chest.

_**Oh**_-

______________________________________________________________________

**Noah 9:38 am**

______________________________________________________________________

-_**my god!**_


	2. Smiley Face Pancakes

**Authors note: I had a huge case of insomnia last night, therefore I rummaged through my dark room for a notepad and pen, then took out a game boy and used it for a source of light. I hope my stories come out the same when I'm tired. ^^ Enjoy! **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Noah: 9:38 am

______________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't even fathom what was happening.

It hit me like a brick who he was, however, I still stood there like a baffled fool going through his features as if it were to weird to be true. His gap, his hair, he practically kept everything the same except all in a bit of a taller glass.

I could tell he was stunned as well. He did, though, collect himself faster, and played everything cool as he could at this moment, obviously not cool enough.

"Noah?", He croaked from the bottom of his throat.

"Uh, Cody?"

He nodded. Therefore it was final.

He got up from his seat and slowly turned face to face with me. _This is the part he tells me it's nice to see me again, make awkward small talk and run off. I can already feel it. _I wasn't exactly sure why that thought succeeded to crease me.

He smiled at me exposing that playful gap of his, "So, Denny's…Huh?", When he asked this and tilted his head to the side I found the word _huh_ hung at the end of his sentence with developed pity. In my immediate reaction, my eyebrow raised, shooting him a good _What is it to you _look.

That's when he began to babble. _That look never fails to stutter others._

"Oh no! Dude, I didn't mean it like that!", He rubbed the back of his head and I could tell he felt as if he wanted to take that comment before all back.

This strange new coincidence caused it so as if those tween twits waiting for their order seemed to fade in the background.

I stared at Cody at blinked a few times trying to process this a bit more, as he stood there shaking in his own sneakers, probably this with the fear he had just offended me.

I decided to say the best thing that came to mind.

"You should take a seat and make a order…", I suggested looking at the ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cody 9:39 am

______________________________________________________________________________

_Aw crap, why did I open my big mouth?_

I really didn't mean to have that sound like a bad thing, but now he was treating me like another customer. I knew I blew it,…Well I wasn't sure exactly what I had messed up, but it had to be something. I breathed in and made to move to make things all better. Hopefully.

"Aw, c'mon Noah, were cool right? Total Drama Island peeps?", I stood closer to him cupping my hands on my chest trying to signal; _C'mon, it's me, remember?_

The sad part of this was I knew he found me desperate for my attention. I guess I needed a friend and this was my chance to finally make one after all the times of snoozing on the couch and not meeting up with some old friends from high school to play a game of "_Gargoyles and Overlords"_.

On top of it all, the only moment I pictured back with Noah was when he lightly planted that small peck on my ear. I knew it was all a mistake, and for a strange reason that past situation did not push any form of awkwardness into what was happening now.

We must've matured and put it behind us, well him more than me. Now all I wanted was **his** forgiveness

Funny, Isn't it?

______________________________________________________________________________

Noah 9:39 am

______________________________________________________________________________

Holding a notepad in my left and a pen in the other I heard Cody's last words and slowly put them back into my pocket.

"Yes Cody, we are fine. You did come here for breakfast, didn't you?", I interjected.

"Well, I guess that and your number.", he giggled.

I felt my heart do a somersault in my chest. I swallowed and I felt heat slowly rise in my body. I suddenly realized I wasn't so tired anymore.

"My number? Wh-What for?", I shook my head and regained all consciousness in my mind.

"Well, to hang out, and yooou know, do like-", he paused.

I stared at him blankly.

"Guy stuff, heheh.", he nervously smirked. I could feel a tiny smile form in the corners of my lips.

"Uh, yea-", I pulled out my notepad and quickly scribbled my cell phone number on the top, "sure.", I ripped it off and handed it to him. As I did this I made sure to examine his expression. The most I expected was at least a neutral reaction, but instead I got the most adorable wide smile I haven't received in ages.

A jolt of complete satisfaction somehow had taken over me. I grimaced back at him.

"Thank so much Noah!", he squealed with what seemed like excitement and went to leave.

"Cody, I'm guessing you're not hungry anymore?"

He turned a complete one-eighty and speed walked back to his table in complete embarrassment.

I laughed, _real cute, _and when I thought this, I wasn't being sarcastic.

______________________________________________________________________________

Cody 9:40 am

______________________________________________________________________________

_Why did food slip my mind? I'm so silly sometimes!_

I scanned a kids menu, which Noah gave me a exception of even though I'm over 12. That made me happy.

Well, actually, a few things made me happy. One was the fact I was getting smiley face pancakes, the real kind with the bacon as the smile and whipped cream topping the eyes on the pancakes. Second was getting Noah's digits. I mean, for once I felt I was going to make a good new friend, and one who was pretty cool too. Who wouldn't that make joyful?

I glanced over at him going to a counter, giving orders then adjusting his Denny's apron.

He did look different from when I last saw him at 16. He ditched the sweater vest, became abnormally taller within the 3 years a last seen him adding some lankiness and standing over my height, and his hair looked more calm and smoothed down from his old winged look.

I had to admit it, he looked good, _but guys think that all the time about other guys._

He caught my eye and I realized I was caught in the act of staring at him. I felt a small involuntary squeak pop out my throat as I quickly looked away.

_Didn't my mom always tell me not to stare?_

______________________________________________________________________________

Noah 9:46 am

______________________________________________________________________________

**Wow.**

I'm guessing the reason he keeps looking over here is he really needs those pancakes stat.

I wouldn't mind to "hangout" with him as he suggested, it might actually be pretty fun and replace all the boring I've been going through.

_Oh, stop it. You know very well that number will stay crumpled in his pocket forgotten, then one day he'll pull it out, scratch out your number, put his, and it will end up in some girls purse._

I always had to replace any of my feelings with depression and angst. I truly do pity myself at times. And now, its was probably time to continue my "all work and no play" routine as always.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Please R&R If you would like continuation on this! Some reviews would be nice. : )**


	3. Rythmic Knocks and Texts

**Authors note: Aww guys! All your reviews made my heart melt, I'll have to remember to thank you all individually and make you feel as happy as you did for me! Anyway, time to continue! ^^**

**But before I do, I would like to apologize for some bad grammar, it's not much of my forte like Noah's fear of sports XD, I would like to make sure to keep my eye out though for any of those mistakes, and if you spot and terrible ones don't hold back to tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cody 5:14 pm**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

One text message. One simple small message. Why was it so incredibly hard to send?

"_Hey, What's up?"_

Too formal? That one apostrophe could go. Or too casual? Should I go with something a bit more fun and exciting?

Too many questions were running freely in my head. Never in my life has it been so intimidating to text a guy before. Girls for the sake of wanting to impress my friends, but texting guys has always been a breeze, whether they were new to my contact list or my best friend…Although I didn't get many of those.

I exited the texting screen and heaved a sigh. I knew I was obsessing over this, lying on my bed over thinking every letter that was going to appear to his eyes.

I didn't know what it was about Noah that fascinated me. I guess I never had the potential to make a friend with a deadpan delivery sort of wit, the sarcasm he could continue on and on and have the ability to have it never get tiring, it could also be that one smir-

_No, Cody, don't finish that._

Who was I to be a wuss? Okay, so there are plenty of times I've ran away, but that's not the point! I was going to go out of my comfort zone and doing the unthinkable. I was going to send it!

This is the first contact me and Noah has since Denny's, so I knew it had to be simple and friendly. I pulled the phone back up to my face and clicked though my drafts. I guess that "what's up" was fine the way it was. I clicked it then clicked Noah from my contacts.

It was the moment of truth, and in this case it meant sending. I finally clicked the enter key and shoved my face in my pillow because it was certain I didn't want to hear the fact I wasn't going to get any text back whatsoever.

All the sudden I heard a rick'nroll and I literally felt my insides jump. With my face still in my pillow my hand searched my wrinkled bed sheets for my phone. I clutched it and scanned the screen.

_1 new message from Noah._

I opened it containing the two letters _nm_. Nm? What was that suppose to mean anyway? Never mind? Well that doesn't make sense, possibly no more?

I gasped. How could he say something so rude? All I was trying to do was be nice, and he makes it clear he want nothing to do with me? Filled with depression all at once and I shoved my face back into the pillow throwing my phone angrily to the ground in the process. Suddenly, my mom kicked open my bedroom door holding a laundry basket. She dropped it to the ground and started picking up my clothes from the floor.

"Hey sweetie, just picking up your room.", she sang with honey practically dripping from her voice. I picked up my head from the pillow and furrowed my brows.

"Aww, cubbie, you mad? You want to play some games downstairs while I bring you some food?"

Ugh, she called me cubbie again. In response I whined in my pillow, "Mooom, don't call me that! I told you it makes me look like a little kid!"

She apologized and became concentrated suddenly in folding my clothes into the basket. Even though my mom was the perfect example of being motherly, she was also the kind of mom who wished she was still young, a fashion victim, _I guess it runs in the family_. It may be embarrassing but my mom is the kind of mom who wears "Juicy Couture" and holds a Pomeranian in a tiny doggie bag. I still haven't figured out how my mom managed to afford two boob jobs, nose job and unhealthy amounts of botox and were still stinking rich.

More then anything I hated it when my friends would call my mom hot. It was really uncomfortable, and those kind of things still scared me. I went ahead and asked my mom a question to make something sure. I guess you could never be too sure on some things.

"Hey mom?"

She shot her head up.

"In text language, what does 'nm' mean?"

She laughed, "Nothing much"

"Mom, I'm seriously asking you what it means, not how important it is! Geez!"

My mom looked a little strange this time, "No, honey it really means 'nothing much.'"

"Oh.", _Maybe I should think about things more before I talk.._

I picked up my phone again and thought that there was a bit more hope of getting out of this house then I thought. I was sick of lying at home and playing games. I needed some guy buds to take me to football, watch T.V with, and more importantly, serve me at _Denny's_…

I mean I guess I was sorta disappointed he didn't put a "u?" at the end, but it was still something. I went to text another message and search my thoughts for the next cool thing to say. That was until my breath was knocked out of me when I heard my rick'nroll go off again, but this time it wasn't a text. It was a call… _From Noah._

I got up from my bed as quick as I could and ran out my room, probably leaving my mom behind my dust I had ran so fast.

There I was, running down a flight of stairs and listening to my ring tone repeat and repeat. I knew it wouldn't last, and my heart was pumping so fast I didn't know how I could still breath. I finally reached a private room downstairs,…actually the bathroom. Not really the best place to have a phone conversation, but I went immediately to pick up my phone.

Well, until it stopped. _Dangit._

I had to recover this call. How? I couldn't call him right back, that would look silly. Maybe I should wait? But I knew something in me didn't want to. Still out of breath from the length of stairs I trotted down, I went to my contact list and clicked his name.

_Here goes nothing._

I lifted my phone to my ear, and there was his voice. I could literally feel his grin from the speaker.

"I had a feeling you were going to call back."

"Hehe-", I overdid a large inhale and spoke up instantly with my voice cracking, _I knew I should've called later, _"Uhh, so what's going on dude?"

He mockingly chuckled and realized how much of a idiot I sounded like, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over for some movies, I'm worn out from work and really need someone to energize me up a bit. I thought you would be perfect for the job."

_Yes, yes, yes!, _"Yes!" I shouted in the phone.

"Uh."

_What is wrong with me?, _"I meeean, that sounds pretty cool, I'd lo-like to go and stuff.."

"Kay, see you in about 30 minutes, more or less?", he coolly asked.

"Yea, totally, I'll be there!"

"Bye..", was all he responded. I squalled a bye and dropped my phone. I was going to pick it up but I had better things to do! I had _plans, Yea, that's right! The Codemeister has plans with some guy buds!,_ I couldn't lie, that felt amazing to think to myself. I ran up my stairs and went to go get dressed out of these pajamas.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Noah 5:20 pm**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Cody wait! I need to give you my address first!…Cody? Hello?"

Okay, he either is more a spacey guy then I thought or he forgot to hang up. Probably the second. I shrugged and set my phone down on the table with a _thud_. He'll will get in his car and most likely text me for my address remembering what a klutz he is.

My doorbell rang. _Cody is here already? Whoa_. Suddenly something shocking occurred, a rhythmic knock at the door, the same beat I recognized from many encountered times came to me and I knew who it was. It wasn't Cody.

I opened my door quickly and saw a guy in a blue Hollister hoodie and a bouquet of roses right in front of me.

_Gabe…_

I stood there speechless as I suddenly received a kiss on the cheek and a light whisper in my ear.

"Miss me babe?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Nooo! What have I DONE?!? Haha, please leave me reviews! I would love to know what you think, once again!**


	4. Mr Brightside

**Authors Note: I've been thinking about this chapter a whole lot. After over viewing my thoughts and listening to "When Did Your Heart Go Missing" by Rooney endless times I guess I just decided to wing it.**

**From here on it's rated T, which means some sexual content and cussing such as the "f" word. So beware any children about on fan fiction!**

**Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Noah 5:20 pm**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

It felt too unreal. My knees shook around as he whispered in my ear and handed me the roses. It was all so cliché, all though I had no absolute idea he would show so sudden. He stood there at the doorway a few moments just smiling and staring at me up and down.

He looked the same, of course, from the past two weeks I haven't seen him. His light blond hair hung loosely around his head in a messy wavy bunch as if he rolled out of bed. One streak of a caramel tinted piece of hair was the only thing I saw different in his skater boy like bangs. Unlike me, he was in shape with softly sculpted muscles compared to my noodles I call arms. I glanced through his face, his light brown eyes, light brown freckles scattered around his ski slope nose, and that perfect jaw line.

I should've been happy to see him. Gabe leaves often to pursue on with his amateur modeling career. So far he's only made it on a bean bag advertisement. It is strange to think that a guy like me had the tolerance to date a model, however I've always thought Gabe was different. Most times it pained me to see him leave, he was the only being in my life who felt passionately towards my sadistic ways, and for that I spent long hours convincing myself I truly was in love with this man,…But at this thought I gulped, and I envelop myself in confusion and bitterness.

I was in complete panic. Cody was coming in around 20 minutes, and my boyfriend was here expecting a welcome back party. _What have I gotten myself into?_

I spoke up, with the first thing that came to mind, "Why did you come back so early?", I choked. Gabe came right inside my apartment without wiping his feet. He left his shoes on and left a few muddy tracks behind. I cringed at the new stuck dirt formed into my carpet. It was then I was forcefully spun around and held tightly by the waist, now his face nose to nose from mine.

"You really want to know why?", he cooed near my lips. I felt a shockwave roll up my spine as I bit my lip and let my arms hang limb by my sides. I knew he expected me to hold him back but every part of my body was in too much of a nerve wracking state to think about romance whatsoever.

"Why.", I murmured inaudibly with terror still shifting in my gut.

"Because I missed you so much.",…He paused a bit unsatisfied with his own answer. I knew what was coming. He kissed my cheek, "I missed you by my side.", he then pecked around the corner of my mouth, "I missed your eyes.", he then went and kissed my lips hard inhaling through his nose loud enough to signal me this one was going to last awhile. I did nothing, I felt as if I had turned into some dummy in his arms and let it be. He slowly slid his tongue in between my lips and tried to fight it through my clamped teeth. I wouldn't let him budge.

"Oh", he snickered onto my neck, "trying to be a tease now, aren't we?", I shook my head sideways yet he didn't seem to pay attention. I'm known as the one to speak up, but this was a entirely different situation.

I felt his upper lip lightly brush against my neck. I shivered from the little tickle, but suddenly his arms wrapped around my back, moving around uncontrollably as he went pressing his lips against my neck, then slowly moving to across my shoulder where he felt he was free to pull the neckline of my shirt down and went on to suck around my bare skin. My eyes opened in immediate shock. I had no time for this at all and something had to be done.

I struggled to move my arms in between us and began pushing him off as he clutched tightly to me, "Gabe… Gabe! **Gabe, **_**STOP IT!**_", I shrilled, pushing him entirely off with all my strength. He stood there baffled with both hands raised up backing away slowly and confused as if he were completely innocent.

"Wha-? Noah, what's the hell is wrong with you?", I shot him a quick angered glance as he tried to laugh it off, "C'mon babe, I didn't mean it like that."

Ignoring his comment, I knew it had to be said, "The reason I ended your little 'love fest' was because I'm having someone over very soon." , I toned holding my hips with more attitude.

He looked relieved. I was guessing he assumed the reason for me pushing him off was worse then it was. All though he still has that unclear look of lust clouding his eyes, I knew it wouldn't be too long until he went for it again.

"Why didn't you say so!", he rested his feet upon my coffee table still with his sneaker, lying back completely chilled on my couch.

"Ahem.", I pointed to his feet. He glanced down a snorted a laugh along with a quick eye roll roughly taking the shoes off and throwing them to the ground.

"I swear Noah, you can be such a neat freak sometimes.", I shrugged off his comment and headed to the kitchen to make sure I bought popcorn for once Cody arrived. I was still nervous and knew I had to explain to Gabe who was coming…But more importantly my feelings told me I was more worried about Cody meeting Gabe in general..

He hollered out to me in the kitchen, "Hey babe, can you grab me a coke from the fridge?"

I huffed, "Gabe, there's no coke."

"Lemonade?"

"No.", I snapped.

"Orange juice?", he questioned this time with more suspicion.

"No."

"Jesus Noah, don't you have anything in this rat hole?"

Hearing this. my fist tightened. _He better have put his foot in his mouth._

I grabbed a cheap can of sparkling lemonade in the back of my fridge that I was keeping for the video watching. I stomped over to the living room and chucked the can at his slumped-over-the-couch stomach. He caught it before it rolled off and looked at me quickly giving me a nervous small smirk as he realized I was mad.

"Aw, so you did have lemo-"

"You couldn't bother to sit your ass up from the couch and get it yourself?", I snarled.

"What? You sit around your apartment all the time! I don't see wait the big deal is in asking for a favor!", he yammered on as innocently as he could.

"Whatevur.", I scorned at him. I examined his face to find him pouting. I rolled my eyes as he went and looked over at his wiggling toes.

He began speaking like a child, I don't know why he finds that to be appealing to me, "I'm sorry, will you sit next to me and forgive me?", I went ahead and listened to him, since I didn't really find the harm in what it can do. Almost like some kind of cat, he purred and rested his head comfortably on my shoulder.

"So..", he began, "Who's coming over? Sarah? Lina?"

I built up my courage within that very second and muttered, "Cody…"

Suddenly, his head flung up from my shoulder as his lips formed into a snarling like look and he furrowed his brow. He didn't try to make his jealously too obvious, but I could read Gabe always like a book. I knew him too well. He was the kind of guy that when we went around the more "guy on guy" parts of town and found someone checking me out, he would wrap his arm around me in a instant and reel me away somewhere else.

"Oh really? Who's Cody?"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cody 5:34 pm**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

My mom was going to drive me over to Noah's place. Okay, so what, I'm a little scared of driving. Plus it's a lot better to have someone drive you anyway! Hehe, I have my hands free to text…Well Noah being my only option, but that's awesome! Don't get me wrong! I mean, he text pretty fast too, but I wish he just wrote more.

He went ahead and quickly sent me his address. I guess he knew before hand I forgot to get it. That was pretty silly of me, I need to remember those things more often. _Mind kick!_

"Hurry mom, we don't have forever. Actually, we barely have time!", I gabbled anxious.

"Don't worry sweetie, we have time!", She hit the pedal and began driving. She told me how Noah didn't live that far away, which I couldn't ask for anything else. That's all I really wanted right now. I lay back in my seat and hummed the tunes she was playing in the car, suddenly a song turned up I haven't heard in awhile.

"_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"_

Closing my eyes I listened to every word of the lyrics carefully. Suddenly something hit me, I was nothing but excited, but what if I made a fool of myself in front of Noah? I squeezed my eyes a little tighter listening to the lyrics of my song trying to have it take care of my mind, but some vibe in me had the song make things worse as questions kept going in my head about all the things that could go wrong.

"Cody, were here honey."

I took a breath in, opened my eyes and smiled. _Don't worry. Just chill. Be…Cool._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ahhh! I'm the one writing and I'm scared! Yes, that is "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers, I couldn't help myself. Try to figure out how it fits (and for the part "it was only a kiss" you can imagine what I meant! Haha)**

**R&R! ^^**


	5. Falling in Shock

**Hey, I drew Gabe for what I thought he looked like! You will have to look me up on Deviantart, my username is CurlyQPride.**

** I'm scared for the outcome myself on this! XD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cody 5:36 pm**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

So here I was stepping out my car…Okay, tripping actually, _I told my Mom this car rug is annoying! It can't be my fault!_

I looked up and breathed in slowly staring at the rows of windows covered by cheap looking curtains. I repeated his room number in my head before I got here until I got it right. I've said it so many times in my head I'll can literally do anything that amount of times. _Room 112._ I was so excited and anxious and more importantly **scared **.I had a gut feeling that something different was going to happen, something I wasn't going to expect. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad but I just had to know what it was. I took my first step and waved my mom goodbye. She blew me a kiss, told me to be careful and drove off.

It was from that moment I knew there was no turning back…And I liked it. I grabbed the cold handle and turned it quickly swinging the door open. I didn't want to waste anytime! I ran through the first few halls as I could smell a mixture of different things coming from each room. They weren't good things, most of them I recognized as completely illegal, but I didn't let this stop me from reaching room one-twelve.

I slowed down at one-ten and when I did get to one-twelve about 3 different questions went through my head. _How should I knock the door? Was I maybe suppose to bring a gift? I wonder if he's excited I'm here, _I breathed in lightly. I really was not sure why this was putting me through so much anxiety, I mean, I guess this was my chance to finally have someone to hang with, but I knew inside myself that wasn't the only reason, even though I did try my very best to ignore that screaming thought in my head.

My fist went to knock on the door… Until I head something inside Noah's , okay, I'm not really the one to eavesdrop. Infact, my mom always said that was a terrible thing to do, and to disobey that would drive my conscience nuts.

But for once I actually squished my ear against Noah's ear to make out the words. I felt so naughty doing this, but I couldn't help it, and for the reason being was that I heard another voice besides Noah's in the room. At this point I didn't know what to think, my brain was fried by the fact he invited someone over that I didn't even know… My brain may have been fried now, but that was until I heard the things they said that has might as well caused it to disintegrate. I heard the guys voice start,

"It might be awhile until he arrives… Maybe we should do something to pass time.", I heard him suggest in a disgustingly seductive way. _Is there a girl in there too?!?_

"Gabe" ,_Ah, so that's his name._, "Please. There is only minutes until he arrives.", This was obviously Noah, probably speaking for the girl?

"Noah, I really could give a crap. Come over here and dance for me baby!", he shouted playfully. _Okay, this chick must be really quiet!_

I suddenly heard their stereo blasting "Reasons" by _Earth Wind and Fire. _I literally felt myself regurgitate. This guy has no game whatsoever, the Codemeister could do way better!

_"Now, I'm craving your body,_

_Is this real?Temperatures rising, _

_I don't want to feelI'm in the wrong place to be real_

_Woahh and I'm; _

_longing to love youJust for a night,Kissing and hugging and holding you tight_

_Please let me love youWith all my might", _

Noah huffed, "Gabe, you need to turn that down…"

"No way, I'm just getting started.", Next thing I know I heard Noah gasp as if something extremely sudden happened. _I don't get it, what's happening?!?_

"Gabe! Sto-!" Suddenly, nothing, even the music was turned off. It was until I heard squeaking noises from the couch and a even louder gasp from Noah.

The next noise caught be by surprise. A hard smack right to someone's cheek.

"Ow!", Gabe cried out, "C'mon Noah, what's gotten into you? We use to do stuff like this all the time. I don't know what's gotten into you now, but we love each other and you…You just need to remember that!", he begged.

My eyes grew so wide I felt as if they were about to fall out my head. _Wait, __**what?!?**_

Noah didn't turn a reply for a few seconds and gave in, "I'm just not in the mood…"

"But we're boyfriends!", he complained. My head turned into a complete blur.

I was dizzy from what I just heard, and I didn't even know If I could understand it.

I felt three things build in me, one was nausea, two was obviously confusion, the third… Hurting. And that's where my confusion kicked back in. Suddenly everything thing just became blank. All I heard was a faint buzzing in my ear, as my lightheadedness took it's toll and had me hit against Noah's door slowly sliding down.

I passed out. Everything went black. The last words I heard was Noah's voice shouting my name.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Noah 5:43 pm**

**__****___________________________________________________________________________________ **

Gabe just stood there paralyzed as I carried a knocked out Cody inside and set him on the couch. I was there shaking him shouting out his name. Gabe looked over at me.

"Is this the guy you were talking about?", he whispered at me with furrowed brows.

I nodded quickly still trying to wake Cody up. _Cody, what's happen to you?_

Suddenly, one eyelid flew open and I sighed in relief.

"Cody…", I uttered lightly in his face with my hand brushing the top of his forehead. _Dang, I might be touching him a bit too much._

He dazed up at me with half lidded eyed and smirked a bit, biting his bottom lip, gap sticking out adorably and all. The words that came from his mouth were so inaudible I could barely make them out, but with a few moments I did, "Hi Noah.. Sorry I'm late.", he mewed dreamily like. I couldn't help let out a laugh. He just fainted at my door and he's worried about being late? I couldn't process that in my mind.

I helped him up the couch and he seemed to loosen a bit, "Don't worry about it Cody. You came at the perfect time." Cody looked at me with big eyes. "Really?", he sounded like a little kid when he said this. Even though it annoyed my tremendously when Gabe did it, I couldn't lie to myself. I knew that when Cody did it, it caused me a involuntary grin. _Maybe… I might just like his voice better when he does it…_

"Yes, really.", It was then I did something I probably should have not done. I rested my hand on top of Cody's knee.

This may have been a little wrong. I did my best to make it look comforting, however, body language didn't agree with me today. This hand on the knee looked like your typical case of flirtation, and of course, Gabe went on the prowl. I felt a arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me quickly away from Cody.

"So, Cody huh?", Gabe began, not being able to shoot Cody daggers with his eyes. Cody sat back and I knew he tried to be cool. _Oh no Cody, please don't say anything embarrassing._

"Soo, hehe, Gabe huh?"

_Wait, how did he know that?…Oh no._

Well the first thing that crossed my mind was that he had overhead us. The real question was how much he overheard. I glanced at Gabe who looked gave Cody furrowed brows and a snarling lip.

Cody jumped in again immediately regretting what he said, "Well, uh, I might've heard the name brought up.."

There was this awkward moments as Gabe glared at Cody and Cody nervously smiled at Gabe.

I butted in from the middle, "So, who wants to watch some movies?"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm so sorry ITS SO DANG SHORT! *hits self in head* I need to get out of this nasty habit of short chapter! I promise the next I'll write up to ATLEAST 5 pages of work to upload.**

**R&R!**


End file.
